Moon Bounce
by xMrs.Gregory.Housex
Summary: AU. A/H.BxE. SMUT.ONE SHOT. Edward and Bella work together at Children's Jump and play. Who is more naughty? Bella or Edward? Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimers: **I don't own Twilight or the character and all that other depressing stuff.

**Author's Note: **Just a random one shot. I got the idea from an outing I had with the kid's I sit for. Hopefully you all enjoy and that this helps me get over my writers block. Ugh! It's dreadful. Please read and review.

**Moon Bounce.**

"Thank you for coming." I smiled, waving happily at a small blond haired blue eyed toddler and her mother. "Have a nice day." The mother picked up her child, smiling, and propped her up against her hip before turning to face me from the door way.

"Can you say bye to the nice lady Allissa?" The woman asked, her eyes glued to her beautiful daughter's face.

"Bai bai." The little girl cooed. Her mother smiled brightly and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Thank you." The woman said before disappearing out the door.

I turned in the direction of the moon bounce, my eyes instantly falling on my boyfriend's beautiful face. He had a goofy smile glued to his face as he talked animately to the mother of the two boys bouncing around him giggling loudly. I couldn't help but smile too. Edward fit right in with the two five year old boys jumping up and down.

I heard the door open and turned my head, my eyes landing on the tall sandy brown man in the doorway. "Hey Amy!" He called out and the mother of the two boys turned from her conversation with Edward to look our way. "Your mother called. It's time to go."

I turned to face her in time to see her nod. "Thanks Hun. Alright Alex, Anthony." She said cheerfully. I smiled at the sound of my boyfriend's middle name. "It's time to go see Nana. Do you boys want to see Nana?"

The boys squealed happily. "Nana!" They cried in unison and Edward help them out and off the moon bounce. The woman named Amy took both her son's hands and then looked up at Edward smiling.

"You are great with children. Thank you. You'll make a great father some day." She winked at him before turning and I pouted. What was that wink about? I bet it had every thing to do with what they were talking about earlier. I pouted watching her walk out of the building with her two child and her, what I could only assume, husband, leaving Edward and me alone in the building. Now that we were alone I could ask him what on Earth he could having been talking to that woman about.

"Edward!" I hissed as I felt his lips latch to my neck. I quickly forgot the question I was about to ask him when his arms snaked possessively around my waist and his teeth sunk gently into my flesh. My breath hitched in my throat and I leaned into his hard muscular frame as one of his hands found its way up my shirt. Quickly I grabbed it, stopping him before it got under my bra. "Not here." I murmured, my skin still tingling from his touch.

"But Bella..." He whined, his free making it to where his other had not. He squeezed my breast gently causing a soft moan to escape my lips. He pinched my nipple, it instantly hardened by his touch, and rolled it between his fingers. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep control of myself.

"Not... here..." I repeated, my voicing cracking a bit. "Can't you keep your hands to yourself? At least until we get off work?"

"Mmm." He purred sending vibrations against my skin. I shivered, closing my eyes. "Nope. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have sex on a moon bounce?" Both his hands cupped my breast now and I felt myself slowly losing this battle.

"No..." I said honesty, my breaths starting to leave my mouth in soft pants. "Aren't you ever satisfied?! We had a quickie before we came in for our shift." He pinched my nipples and I cried out softly. His legs pried mine apart from behind. I couldn't figure out what he was doing until he pulled me back against his leg, his knee brushing against my sensitive core. I moaned softly, trying to figure out when he had the time to find the stool let alone sit down.

"Oh come on Bella." He whispered in my ear. "It was a quickie. Did you actually expect me to be satisfied?"

I shivered as his warm breath caressed my ear and took a deep breath. "Well, I was pretty happy with it." I pouted. Pretty happy indeed until he started teasing me. I really needed to teach him to keep his hands to himself... But first I'd have to really want that and some how I didn't see that happening.

"Please Bella." He was begging now. I couldn't help but smile it wasn't often that he was begging with me, it was normally the other way around. Either way though we couldn't do this here, even if I wanted to, too.

"Absolutely not." I said firmly. "Someone could walk in and we would get caught. And then fi-" Edward's hand slipped inside my pants and under the band of my panties, his fingers caressing my folds.

"We can lock the door."

"Edward... No..."

"I'll force you to give in then." He said, his thumb now rubbing roughly against my clit, and I couldn't suppress the moans building in the back of my throat.

"That's cheap." I panted.

"Ah, but effective." He pressed a single finger inside me and my head dropped back against his shoulder as I groaned. He moved his finger slowly and I was soon begging him. To stop. For release. For what ever I could get. "You want me." He said smugly and I wanted nothing more to smack him.

"We aren't screwing on the moon bounce." I said firmly. "Children..." I gasped as another finger joined the first. "Play on that..."

Edward chuckled, sucking my earlobe into his mouth, his tongue caressing it. "We'll clean up." He said releasing it. He thrust his hips up, bouncing me against his already enlarge erection and I groaned. "Please Bella."

I bit my lip. I wanted to say no, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted him and I wanted him now. He would definitely pay for this later. I rolled my hips against his fingers, hissing when he quickly removed them. "Edward!"

He jumped to his feet, holding me bridal style in his arm. "Shh." He said moving quickly to the door and locking it. With a few long strides from his long leg he crossed the room towards the moon bounce with me pouting in his arms. Of course he would have his way. I squealed when he flung me into the air and I fell and bounced back up on the plastic inflatable.

"Edward!" I screeched, pushing myself up as he chuckled. He was next to me a second later and I felt the moon bounce shift under our combined weight. Edward pushed me back and lifted my hips, yanking my jeans and panties quickly down my hips after swiftly unbuttoning them.

They barely made it around my ankles before his body covered mine and he thrust his long thick member inside of me, the rough material of his jeans brushing against my bare leg. I arched my back moaning, spreading my legs a little wider to give him more access as his thrusts became more frequent.

"Edward..." I breathed out, my arms wrapping around his neck and pulling his mouth to mine. I felt his lips curl up into a smirk and he lifted my hips and began pounding himself into me.

"I thought you didn't want this?" He said as I began to writhe beneath him. He groaned as my nails dug into his back.

"Shut... up..." I panted. Only thing I wanted coming out of his mouth was him moaning my name. He could leave the smart mouthing for another time.

He chuckled softly, only to suck in a deep breath. The pleasure was becoming too much and I felt myself beginning to clamp around him. "Bella..." He groaned and a moan of satisfaction escaped my throat as I heard my name in his soft velvet voice.

"Bella!"

My eyes darted open at the frantic tone of his voice and I looked up into his wonderful green eyes. The were masked with concern and pain. It was in that moment I realized we were both fully dressed and on the floor next to the moon bounce, and I blushed. It was all a dream, I think.

Slowly I tried to push myself up, but Edward stopped me by placing his hands firmly on my shoulder. "You shouldn't move. You had a nasty fall." Had I? And then it hit me. The violent pain in the back of my head.

"Ow." I groaned, allowing Edward to ease me back down to the floor.

"Yeah," He muttered. I could tell he was beginning to panic and I wished I could reassure him, but I didn't remember what happened and only thing I could think of was how angry I was that that whole thing had been a dream. And the agonizing headache that I had.

"Is she alright?" I heard some one whisper and I blushed again. So, we weren't even alone. I hope that I didn't say anything out loud in my moments of unconsciousness.

"An ambulance is on the way." Another said.

I quickly said up pushing Edward, who had been kneeling over me, back. "I'm fine! No hospital!"

Edward groaned and I could tell he was annoyed and I wasn't getting out of this trip. "Bella," He hissed. "You just fell off the moon bounce and hit your head pretty hard you are going to get checked out. Period." I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting, and he sighed. "Don't worry. I'll go with you." He lips curled slightly into a soft smile and he leaned toward me, I stared at the moon bounce completely baffled. "That way when I take you home you can tell me why exactly we aren't screwing on the moon bounce." He whispered in my ear.

I felt my face burn and my jaw dropped. Go figure. "I'm going alone!" I choked out and he chuckled.

**Please remember to review.**

**Thank you.**

**Much Love.**


End file.
